Trying To Quit
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: Candy Chiu had finally made a decision to make her life a bit better, but it's also effecting everyone else around her too. Rated T for the language and humor.
1. Breaking News

It was about noon. The Robot Devil was organizing more items on some shelves when he heard the store bell ring, indicating that a costumer has arrived. However, it didn't take him long to guess who it was when he heard VERY light footsteps. Her again, the Robot Devil said to himself. "Hey, Robot Devil, can I get something to drink?" Candy asked him with a simple facial expression. He turns towards her and dusted himself off a bit. "Would you like the Cream Soda you always usually get or are you going to try Pepsi?" he asked her. "A six-pack of Pepsi, please!" she said, then slowly looked down on the floor and changed her mind. "I... I... I mean none. I'm trying to quit..." Candy said again.

The Robot Devil gave her a wide-eyed look. "WHAT?!" he yelped in shock. "What do you mean you're trying to 'quit?!'" the Robot Devil took off his hat and rubbed it against his hands. Candy took a deep breathe and started to explain the reason why she had said that. "Dipper says he doesn't want to go out with a girl who drinks unhealthy, so I'm quitting." she said, slowly turning her head upwards to face the Robot Devil, who has a worried look in his eyes since he doesn't know how to deal with the new situation.

"But don't worry. With my great 'will-power', I'll have the soda-drinking problem licked in NO TIME!" Candy said, giving the Robot Devil a few dollars for some water while she was heading out of the store. The Robot Devil just looked out the window to see if she was really serious.

"Yep! As of NOW, Candy Chiu is CLEAN AND PURE!" she yelled down the street. When she first tasted the water, she feels a little disgusted about it not having ANY flavor. About 4 hours later, she was in her new neighbor, Bender's house, drinking about a half liter of Dr. Pepper in the living room. "So... Uh... I heard you gave up drinking pop..." Bender asked Candy, holding another cigar in his hand. "Quit WHAT?" she asked him back with a baffled smug on her face, pouring herself another cup-full.

**Author's Notes****: _ Yeah, so... Another story! Yay! I'm only going to post just ONE chapter for a bit. Nonetheless, I'm STILL going to post more chapters to this; THAT I can guarantee you. And sorry if I sound like a prick. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. An Extra Push

It was 10:00 AM and things kept getting more complicating for the poor girl we all know that is Candy Chiu. The Robot Devil and Candy were both at her house with one of them sleeping on the floor of the living room and the other sleeping upside down on the couch. The Robot Devil was the first person to wake up, rubbing his eyes, trying to stay more awake. After he first scanned about what kind of place he's in right now, he started to remember. Then, he saw Candy still sleeping on the couch. He remembered what he was supposed to do, but he wanted to talk to her first.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled near Candy's ears, which caused her to jolt out of her spot on the couch with surprise and landed on her belly. "Not so loud! Some of us are hungover!" she stubbornly protested, keeping her eyes closed, so she could try to go back to sleep. The Robot Devil was just scratching the back of his head because of something else that's been on his mind.

"What the hell happened last night?" he asked her, which by the way, she's finally fully awake. "Let's just say I had a 'relapse.'" she shrugs while rubbing one of her eyes. The Robot Devil just simply looked all over the floor to come up with a conclusion. "67 cans of soda is a mighty impressive 'relapse.'" he said, giving her glare. "67? I thought I stopped at 50..." she said to herself, putting a finger on her lower lip as she too was looking at all the empty cans, laying all over the place. Then, the news the Robot Devil wanted to tell her was at hand.

"... And to make sure you don't have another 'relapse', I've hired a counselor for you..." he said with a smile. "You did?! Oh, Robot Devil, that's so sweet of you!" Candy squeaked in joy, but her smile quickly fade away as she saw a very weird creature enter her front door. "Alright, I'm here! Where's the girl?" the creature said. "Right over there, Dr. Zoidberg." the Robot Devil pointed at Candy and walked out of the house. "Uh-oh... There's that bad, foreboding feeling again..." she said quietly to herself as Zoidberg shimmied closer to her.

"Don't be frightened, Candy. I'm here to help you..." he said, trying to relax her nervousness. Candy still felt uncomfortable being near this guy, but tried to communicate with him. "Yeah... Um... No offense, but... I'm a little... Petrified... of large guys with crab-claw hands and tentacle-like mouths..." she said, slowly walking back away from him. All of this is starting to make Zoidberg feel guilty.

"Look, I'm here to help YOU..." Zoidberg said again, not moving anymore to show her that he comes in peace. "I know... I really want to kick this soda habit..." she calmly replied when Zoidberg assumingly filled out the rest of Candy's sentence. "So you can get filthy down Dipper's pants, right?" he said. Candy was blushing uncontrollably. "W... What?! W... Who told you?!" she asked him in extreme curiosity. "I read it on a restroom stall... Why?" Zoidberg said, who then only got confused when he saw Candy trying to hide her blushing-red face away from his point of view.

**Author's Notes****: _ Like I promised, the story continues! If you can, please leave a review, so I know if you have ANYTHING to say about this fanfic, anything at all. This shows that you guys are the greatest and this also shows some support. Thanks for reading and stay tuned because there's more to this story soon._**


	3. Something's Happening For Sure

The next day came up rather quite quickly and Candy was soon sent over to Bender's house for getting some help from Dr. Zoidberg. If she REALLY wants to get more attention from Dipper, she's going to have to change her drinking habits. When she got there, Bender wasn't there, but Zoidberg was sitting on the couch, just waiting for her. He dusted himself off a bit, straightened his lab coat and stood up. "Okay, Candy, let's begin." he said as reached at one end of the couch to pull out a can of Mountain Dew. Candy was just staring at the can as Zoidberg continues with the lesson.

"I'm going to put this soda on the table AND you're NOT going to drink it. Okay?" Zoidberg said politely, facing away from Candy and waited. He immediately turned around to find Candy already opening it and drinking it till it was empty. "Okay... No... No... That's okay. We're just starting." he said, giving her a pat on the back which only made her burp loudly and blushed afterwards. They repeated Zoidberg's lesson theory over and over again for about 2 hours. 40 cans of soda were all over the floor and Candy started to get the hiccups. Zoidberg just clamped his claws together, thinking.

"Okay. This isn't working... We can... Oh, wait! I have an idea. We'll try this AGAIN." he said, placing another can on the table and turned around. Candy now seeing that he's not paying attention (in actuality, he IS), she makes an attempt to snag the soda, but instead, Zoidberg quickly turned back to her and kicked her in the stomach. "OW!" she yelped in pain, holding her belly and collapsed on the ground. "I think we found a method that works..." he said to Candy, trying to get her on her feet and give a thumbs-up.

Several days pasted while Candy was STILL under Zoidberg's new method of keeping her away from sugary drinks, which is making her become needy and desperate for it. Candy eventually made her way to the store to look at some 2-liter sodas. She was trying to reach for one when a sudden voice nearly scared the ghost out of her.

"Hey Candy." Grenda greeted her, only to hear Candy screaming and blabbering. "YAHH! It's not pop! It's shampoo! For my brain!" Candy yelled, cowering in the fetal position. "What?" Grenda asked her friend, helping her off the floor. "Oh, thank God. It's you." Candy sighed hugely, still shaking. "What's going on?" Grenda asked. As soon as Candy heard what Grenda said, she immediately remembered why and she started to get angry. "That damn Zoidberg! Every time I try to drink something sweet, he kicks my ass!" Candy growls, paying no mind to the language she is using. "He won't even let me have a can! Let alone my nightly, creamy floats!" she said, nearly down to start crying. "You mean your 4-cup Root Beer Floats?" Grenda asked her again. "Yeah!" Candy nodded.

"It's ridiculous! I've been clean for 4 DAYS!" Candy growled again. "Wow." Grenda said to herself. thinking how much Candy can go on like this, but she doesn't know WHY she's doing this. "Now cover me. I'm going for that cheap Sprite bottle up there." Candy told Grenda as she climbed up one shelf to reach her destination. Grenda looked around a few times and walked back to Candy. "All clear." Grenda whispered, still keeping an eye out.

"Almost... Almost... Come to Candy..." she said to herself, still reaching. When she finally grabbed it, she noticed something move behind all the other bottles. She took a closer look, then Zoidberg bursted out of the shelves and scared the girls to death. Candy just fell straight on her face, unable to move. "Whoa! Aw, DAMN! He's GOOD!" Grenda said excitingly as she gazes at Zoidberg crab-walking out of the store, making silly sounds as he does. "Shut up and help me pick up my teeth." Candy groaned, still having her face on the floor of the store, barely able to move a few fingers.

**Author's Notes****: _ Hey, everyone! Sorry that I didn't update this sooner, but I did it! There's more coming your way soon and thank you for your patience._**


	4. Tricks Behind Tricks

Another week has passed since Candy was still sticking to the 'Don't drink any soda' routine with Dr. Zoidberg and she's getting PRETTY darn close from blowing a fuse with madness. The Robot Devil was cleaning the counter by the register, becoming more bored without that chatty girl with the glasses annoying him. He sort of... missed it. Then, his eyes brightened up when he saw a familiar face entered his store. "Long time no see, Miss 'I can quit on my own, thank you very much!' How's detoxing?" he teased Candy, trying to make it harder for her. She just simply looked up slowly and gave him a sour facial expression, as if she was sick, but she's not.

"Tiring! I've been trying to lose Zoidberg all day! He's one HELL of a sneaky guy..." she said, almost out of energy to do much of anything. However, the Robot Devil continued playing with her. "Awww... And you look THIRISTY! How about a nice, cool bottle of Cola to chase the mean, old thirsties away?" he said as he placed the drink on the counter in front of her, taunting her. "Well? Huh? Would you like one?" he continued, moving the beverage closer to her.

"I've even got this one from the FRIDGE! Yum-yum! With it being so ice-cold..." He chuckled with his arms crossed. Candy couldn't hold it in any longer. "SERVE ONE UP! WHEE-EE!" she screamed like as if her lost energy was restored by the only one object that gives her strength. "Okay!" the Robot Devil said as he grabbed the drink, but he didn't give it to her. Instead, he opened it and placed it on one of the higher shelves behind him.

"Oh! I forgot! DETOX! Heh, heh, heh..." he laughed as Zoidberg emerged from behind the counter next to the Robot Devil and leaped over it, only to land right next to Candy, grabbed her shirt by the collar and lifted her up. She already knew right there that it was just a ruse to test her of her training and she also knows what will probably happen next.

"AH! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs right before she got thrown really hard into the mountain of store boxes full of stuffed animals (Thank God). "YAAAAHHHHHHH!" Candy squeaked as more boxes collapsed over her. The Robot Devil find this all to enjoyable in finding ways to mess with her. "Wow! I ain't NEVER seen anyone take a throw like that! Let me buy you a soda!" the Robot Devil said with sarcasm that which Candy didn't pick up on. She weakly got herself out of the wreckage and wobbled her way back to the counter.

"Great! I want a Dr. Pepper this time from the fridge!" she requested. "Coming right up!" he said without a hesitate thought about getting one. Little did Candy know that REALLY soon afterwards, she didn't learned her lesson from last time. Right before Candy reached the counter, Zoidberg yelled out a ridiculous battle cry and kicked poor Candy back to the pile of smoldering boxes like a soccer ball. The Robot Devil laughed so hard, he nearly soiled himself, but even he knew that that's enough.

"Wow! I've never seen anyone take a kick like that! Let me get you a soda!" he chuckled some more. All that the Robot Devil and Dr. Zoidberg is seeing is one of Candy's hands poking out from the boxes, pointing at them. "Shut up..." she groaned, trying to flip them off with the middle finger, but couldn't do it because she's too weak to.

**Author's Notes****: _ Hey, everyone! I must be awful not trying to keep this story up to date, but I finally did it! The last chapter is coming soon! What'll happen next? Please, stay tuned!_**


	5. The Results

A few MORE days later after what happened at the store, Candy was starting to feel sane for once. However, her senses were a bit heightened because of all the beating she's gotten from Zoidberg and she's trying not to mess herself up again. She walked towards to the center of town and found a bench to sit down. After a couple of minutes trying to relax, she suddenly heard a voice that made her start freaking out. "Hey, Candy..." It was Dipper. He started to ask a question, but Candy still didn't notice.

"YAAH! DON'T HIT ME! I HAVEN'T HAD A DROP IN WEEKS! I SWEAR!" she panicked, getting out from her seat and waved her arms up and down really fast, like a bird flying through the sky. Dipper quickly understood what was going on and he tried to calm her down. He positioned her in front of him, face to face, grabbed her arms and slowly put them down.

"What? No! Relax, Candy! It's me, Dipper." he said, letting her go. All havoc was gone in her eyes and she simply stared into his. "Bender told me about you quitting the bottle for me, and I think that's really cool of you..." he said a little bit more calmly, which is now leading to murmuring. "And... I was wondering if... You'd go out with me?" he finished up, now holding her hand. It was like a dream she never wants to wake up for. She came back to reality and got really excited. "DIPPER! Of COURSE I want to go out with you!" she cheered with a big smile on her face.

Dipper just shook his head slightly, but he's still happy. "We can get some tickets to watch any new movie that they got in this place, if you agree with that?" he offered an option. Candy only paid half attention to whatever Dipper just said because she still couldn't believe that her training worked. "Yay! So, it all paid off!" she said with glee, holding on to Dipper's hand a little tighter. They started to walk to the theaters and talked a bit more about it.

"... And I was thinking while we're there, we can get some snacks and drinks." he asked her. She flinched and one of her eyes twitched when she heard the word 'drinks', but she agreed. "Sure! Wouldn't hurt." she said, hugging Dipper's entire arm instead of holding his hand. They continued walking down to their destination, but they didn't notice that some of the trash cans started shaking. Popping out of the trash can was Zoidberg. Slowly and quietly, he shimmied down the path after them. "It's my job to make sure she's cured." Zoidberg said to himself, following closely behind them to the theaters.

**Author's Notes****: _ Oy Vie... I don't know about you guys, but I think this last chapter of mine's SUCK. Well, Winter Break is coming up soon and that means I'll have more time making stories that make some people laugh and others going "WTF?!" Oh, well. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
